Musa & Riven's very start
by FifiTheRiven
Summary: this is like a first season of mine x actually I DON'T OWN WINX! just it's my crazy idea
1. An Unexpected Event

__

A/N: Hey everyone... it's my first fanfiction... and this will represent something like my first season x)

_I DON'T OWN WINX OR ANY CHARACTER! I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event**

It's weekend. Musa was reading, as usual.

-What the hell are you doing?! It's Saturday! –Stella yelled a little. Musa just looked at her and she continued to read.

-Are we going in Magix today? –Bloom asked cheerfully.

-Yeah… Stella's order… -Tecna rolled her eyes.

-We're gonna rest a little of school. – Flora smiled.

-It's strange that you said that. –Stella looked at Flora with wide open eyes and all the rest of Winx laughed.

-Musa, are you going with us? –asked Tecna.

-Mmm, no… I have something to study. –was the answer.

-Here's the Flora's clone… Come on Musa, books won't go anywhere… we'll be back and… -Stella cut off seeing Musa's looks.

-If she doesn't want to go, that wouldn't present as the problem. –said Flora smiling again.

-I don't know what does seem cool to spend weekend in studying too… she should… -Stella was still talking while they went out. Musa just laughed.

* * *

2 o'clock in the afternoon… they're gone still…

-Hm… I hope, if they come back, they won't worry where I am…

Like everytime she's alone, with hands in pockets, Musa went out to walk. Never happening something special to her… if there were no Winx, nothing would exist what would fill her life…

She have gone to the place where she was sitting usually, and that place was nearby park. That is her shelter of boring reality… It seems that this time it won't be shelter anymore. Her place was found by someone…

From the back, she could notice that is a weird guy. "Whoever it is, he has to go!", she thought angrily. Before she could say something, she stopped her words. Boy had turned to her. He carefully scanned her saying nothing… Musa was like a rock statue. His magenta hair, his fine muscle body, his violet eyes which charmed her… The guy waited her to speak.

-Um, I'm usually sitting there… -finally she spoke.

-Oh, I didn't know… here's no inscription… -was a cold response.

"What a jerk!" –her frustration was exploding inside of her.

-You can sit, if I don't bother to you. –that made her more angry, but she sat anyway crossing her arms. She felt strange… She felt heat in her cheeks. The guy just smiled, sensing her uneasiness because of him…

-My name is Musa… -she said quickly putting hands on her knees.

-Riven. –was a short answer.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you will review this ^^_

_FTR - FifiTheRiven_


	2. Change

_A/N: Thanks to Carla for review my first chapter! Hope you are going to read this one too... And others ^^_

_I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR ANY CHARACTER! I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change**

Coming back to Alfea, Musa was too much preocupated with thoughts. She knew that she have seen Riven somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

She came in quietly, but someone grabbed her arm.

-What the… -she almost screamed, but seeing Stella, she sent her a dark look. –What's the matter?

-Where have you been?? –asked Tecna coming to her.

-We were worried about you… -Flora said steady.

-Yeah… -Bloom added.

-"I have something to study…" Where have ya been? You lied us?? –Stella hissed.

Musa stared on them confused one moment.

-I… took a walk… you said I'm studying too much and I left the books. –she looked down sadly.

-Musa, but you could go with us..? –asked Bloom confused.

-Less-more… - said Tecna. Flora laughed.

-What do you mean? –Musa looked at Tecna.

-Umm, there was one little problem… -Stella said half smiling, and on that others three laughed.

-Was it fun anyway? –asked Musa cheerfully.

-Oh yeah… -Flora said. –Is it enough to say "Brandon"? –everyone laughed in direction of Stella.

-Just you made fun of me… -Stella laughed too.

Musa was looking through window. Remembering Riven, she smiled. Others noticed that… They called her, but Musa wasn't there anymore…

* * *

Riven knew exactly when and where he have seen her before this meeting. He knew she is a "tomboy", but she was funny. He have almost laughed seeing her red cheeks of embarrased…

He came back with hands in pockets. He heard Brandon talking of Stella. Riven just rolled his eyes and laughed.

-Do you have any other subject to talk? –he said cheerfully.

-Riven… -Timmy and Sky gave him a strange look.

-Buddy, what's up with you? –Brandon asked him smiling.

-And what would suppose to be… -asked Riven confused.

-It's about a girl, isn't it? –suddenly asked Helia with smirk.

Riven blushed. He knew how Helia could see deep into his soul. But should he aloud…

-Who's she, Riv? –Sky aksed him.

-Yeah, who is she? –in same time Timmy and Helia asked.

Riven was just standing and watching on them. "Losers, do they just think of them??"

-It's not about Darcy, we know that… -said Brandon laughing.

-Why do you care is it about Darcy or anyone else? –coming back from schock, he yelled. Everyone shut up…

* * *

-Musa left early to sleep… -Tecna said.

-Strange, right? –Bloom added.

-Yeah… like she's… -Flora got absorbed in thought.

-In love? –Layla came in.

-Layla! –Stella shouted. –Where have you been?

-With Nabu. –she smiled.

-Whole day?! – Winx shouted, Layla just laughed.

-So, what's up with Musa? –she asked.

* * *

Musa couldn't fall asleep. In her head circled thought of Riven and just Riven.

-Who is he? –she asked herself smiling.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this is not my best... as usual... I'm just trying to write ^^ hope you are going to review!_

_FTR - FifiTheRiven_


	3. Hi Again

_A/N: Thanks so much guys fro reviewing! thanks to Nikki, Carla again, and CrankyEmily! Hope you are going to read this one [even it really sucks!]_

_I don't own Winx!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hi Again**

-Everybody, get up! Now! –Stella yelled.

Musa rubbed her eyes.

-What's up, Stell? –asked Bloom halfsleeping.

-Come on! Boys are coming, and you will wait for them sleeping?! –Stella was under hysteria.

Tecna was already ready.

-Wow Tec… So fast! –Layla smiled, wearing sportish, in elegant style.

-I see Flora is ready too. –Tecna smiled looking at beautiful Flora. Flora blushed.

-And what about this two? –said Stella looking angrily on Bloom and Musa.

-It would be enough to say Sky and… -Tecna cut off.

-What? Where?? –Bloom got up and she was quickly wearing. –Why didn't you get me up early?? –she hissed. Winx laughed.

-Relax… He'll be there. –said Layla laughing.

Flora looked on Musa smiling. –Come on, sweetie…

-I don't have a boyfriend… -said Musa annoyed.

-So what? It will be fun… -added Bloom ready.

-Wow… see how you can… -added Tecna. -1min 20sec. –she smiled.

-And now you… -Stella looked at Musa.

-What me? –she got confused.

-Girls… -Stella bursted with her finger. Girls got what should happen and smirked… Musa got it too.

-Oh no… not that… -she defended herself.

-It's trendy time! –Stella said smirking.

* * *

-Come on, Riven, it'll be fun! –Brandon was talking.

-Brandon! You put enough perfum! –Timmy hissed.

-Stella is crazy for you anyway. –Nabu added smiling.

-Riven, come with us. –said Helia smiling in direction of Riven. Riven was just looking at him.

-We know that Darcy isn't with them, but come because of fun. You can't stay here alone. –said Sky smiling.

-Yeah. And there is no chance that you'll cheat on her because… you know, you hate girls. –Nabu said smiling.

-I'm not in mood to go… -was answer.

-It would be nice to you meet our girls, because we have seen yours. –said Helia.

-Yeah, and I don't like her at all. –added Brandon gloomy.

-Riven, when did you two start? –asked Sky seriously.

-2 weeks ago… -Riven crossed his arms.

-Yeah, and if he cheat, nothing serious. Let's go boys. –said Brandon cheerfully. –If he won't go by himself, he will go by force.

-What do you have on your stupid mi… -Riven cut off. –Hey! I'm not going! –he was resisting while they pulled him.

-Oh, yes, you are… -Nabu laughed.

* * *

They were waitting for boys in Stella's room. They were impatient, and Musa's whistle made them more nervous.

-Musa, please… -Tecna said.

-What? I'm not waitting for anyone, so… -she said it kinda mean, but smiling.

Knock was heard…

-I will! –Stella practically jumped to open the door. –Brandon! –she hugged him tightly, on what Brandon laughed. Everyone went to own sweetie… But the two were alone…

-Girls, we have someone for introduce to you. –said Sky cheerfully looking at Bloom.

-We too! –she said, putting her arms around Sky's neck.

Musa was in room. Riven came into room.

-WHAT?!??? –they shouted in same time.

Riven was like hit with the rock. "What??!! What is she doing here?!" Musa was a rock statue. "Riven????!!!!"

-You guys… um… know each other? –said Timmy confused.

-Oh… yeah… yeah… -Riven said, not believing was this real…

-Umm… hi… again…. –Musa stammered.

"I'm dead…" –she thought seeing expresions on her friend's faces. Riven just stared at her… "What now?", he thought.

* * *

_A/N: Actually, the end of this is quite good... see Musa & Riven... haha, they are just cute ^o^! please review! thanks guys!_

_FifiTheRiven_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys that I haven't put new chaps... I was kind away ^^ Thanks to reviews :D!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pretty Good…**

They were going in Magix. Sky and Bloom were hugging almost all the time behind Stella and Brandon who shared kisses… Timmy and Tecna blushing, such as Helia and Flora, behind them Layla and Nabu laughing… and little away… dark haired pigtails girl and magenta spiked haired boy. Musa was quiet all the time. Riven was looking at her from corner of his eye smirking.

-Mm, what's up? –she asked silently breaking damn silence.

-Oh, nothing special… -he put his hands in pockets.

-You know, I have seen you somewhere… -she looked at him. In that moment he was looking at her. She blushed, Riven just smiled.

-On the bench? –he laughed. Musa got confused.

-No, I mean before that… -she cut off.

-Hurry up you two! –Stella shouted. Musa and Riven rolled eyes.

* * *

Everybody sat for the big table. Riven was across her so he could look at her. Musa didn't dare to look at him, she knew he will cath her. But she couldn't control herself. On her every look, Riven pretended he isn't looking, but he was smiling.

-So Musa, what's your power? –asked Sky.

-I'm a music fairy. –was reply.

-And she's an excellent singer! –added Tecna cheerfully.

-Of course, a dancer too. –Layla smiled.

-Oh really? –asked Riven looking at her provoking. –I wouldn't say so. –Musa frowned on that.

-How about you, Riven? In what are you so good? –she asked him angrily. Everybody looked at her.

-In everything… -he smirked leaning his cheek in hand. "She's cute when she gets angry.", Riven thought.

"Evacuate the Dancefloor" started…

-Wow! Let's go! –girls pulled up their boys on dancefloor. Musa was drinking a juice.

-You aren't going? –asked Riven seductively.

-No. –she replied angrily.

-They lied you are a good dancer… -he smirked.

"Argh… I'll show to that…", she stoud up. Riven stared at her.

Got upset, Musa went to dancefloor while others were coming back.

-Hey, where is she going? –asked Bloom.

Musa is alone on the dancefloor.

"And now ladies and gentleman…" She started dance. She caught up every rhytm.

Now guess who's back with a brand new tranck??

They got everybody in the club going mad.

So everybody in the back!

Get your back up on the wall and just shake the bang!

Go crazy!

Your lady!

Yo baby…

Riven was smiling. Musa was dancing. Everybody were elated and watched her. Sweat was on her neck. She wasn't stopping the beat.

-Pretty good… -said Riven to himself wide smiling and watching Musa infected by rhytm. Musa was looking at Riven smiling and rocking on the dancefloor.

* * *

_Please review =) FTR - FifiTheRiven_


End file.
